Brides
by cienne
Summary: AU,OOC. Jiraiya was hoping for a grandchild but his son, Kakashi, and Kakashi's bride, Iruka, refuses to cooperate. How about finding a bride for Itachi?


**BRIDES**

by: cienne

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters depicted here. OOC, since I have no idea how two genius characters with bloodline limits would interact. And also, this is AU. This isn't beta-ed so please excuse the grammar.

**PROLOGUE: **

"Get a lover…?" Itachi echoed his handsome almost beautiful face, which was normally calm and composed, was confused and irritated. His dark blue eyes, which were almost black against his pale face, stared at his father in confused annoyance.

Itachi was the second born son of the main Uchiha bloodline. The Uchihas were noble bloods and were considered as royal as the Emperor of Japan. Their ancestors were once a samurai clan that protected their homeland from numerous conquering countries. Almost every Emperor had an Uchiha by his side. But as modernization came and more foreigners were accepted into their country, the Uchihas stopped becoming royal guards and became businessmen with the Emperor's blessings. Now, the Uchihas are the backbone of Japan's economic trade.

Kakashi, the eldest of the Uchiha brothers, had married a beta-male but refuses to make children yet. He wanted to enjoy Iruka as much as possible because it took him almost seven years of courtship before Iruka agreed to marry him.

Itachi had been summoned by his father, Jiraiya, to persuade him to get married. But he knew his sons would never listen to him so instead he persuaded Itachi to get a lover.

Jiraiya laughed and slapped a hand on the mahogany low table. "But of course. You're my heir, after all. It's best to start practicing for when you find yourself a wife."

Itachi's eyebrow shot up. "Father, I will not be part of your games."

"Ah, come on, Itachi-chan. For your father's sake, go with me to the brothel. Let's find you a cute playmate, ne, ne?" Jiraiya cajoled.

"Humor your father…" Kisame, Itachi's protector and guardian, had advised. "The Master wants you to enjoy yourself."

Sighing, Itachi agreed and they set off to the most famous brothel in the red light district. Itachi wanted to get a male and just pretend to sleep with him every night until Jiraiya's playful mind decides to pester his other brothers for fun.

Arriving at the brothel 'Blue Heaven' they were greeted by Tsunade, Jiraiya's favorite mistress.

"A play mate for the young master…" Tsunade drawled, her boobs threatening to spill from her meager kimono which was loose at the chest to let her heavy breast breath and short on the thighs to show off her shapely legs.

Jiraiya had nodded, his blue eyes locked on Tsunade's heaving bosom.

Itachi sighed.

The courtesans were shown in, all beautiful and alluring in their own way. Tsunade ordered for drinks and food and a party began for Itachi's choosing.

Itachi grew bored after a while and asked for Kisame to bring him to the restroom. On their way, a very petite young woman passed by carrying what looked like blankets and yukatas.

Itachi watched the young woman and she gave him a polite smile, bowed and continued on her way. Puzzled, Itachi stared as she walked away. Usually, women and beta-males lingered when he was around.

Itachi followed after her and Kisame followed after his master, confused.

The young woman entered another room in the inner part of the brothel. Itachi peeked inside and so did Kisame.

Another of the brothel's courtesan appeared to be sick in bed, a doctor was seeing to her and the young woman.

They all looked up as Itachi went inside.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked, he was old but still handsome with brown hair and brown eyes.

Itachi's eyes sought the young woman's. "My name is Itachi Uchiha."

The young woman was very beautiful up close. Soft and shiny brown hair fell past her shoulders, creamy skin with red heart-shaped lips, light brown eyes smiled at Itachi. She stood up and led Itachi out the door. "It's nice to meet you. But there is a patient that needs rest. We mustn't disturb him."

Kisame watched his master in confusion and surprise.

Itachi took the small hand in his. "There is a party…" he began.

The young woman nodded. "Yes, but you have to be quiet."

"Come with me, then." Itachi said. He liked how the small hands felt soft and delicate in his hand.

The young woman shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I have to stay with Reno."

"Then, let me stay here." Itachi said in his voice that-will-be-obeyed.

The young woman bit her lip and Itachi squeezed her hand. "What is your name?" he asked before she could protest.

"I am Haku." she replied.

The doctor went out the room. "Is something wrong, Master?" he asked, gently sliding the door close behind him. He knew the Uchihas by their facial features; either dark or silvery hair, dark blue eyes and pale doll-like faces.

Itachi glanced at him. "You can take care of the sick, Sensei?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, master."

"Then I will take Haku." Itachi said. "There is a party in our room."

"Ah, but, Reno is…"

"We'll compensate you, Sensei." Kisame interjected.

The doctor looked at Haku and then at Itachi and Haku's joined hands. "It's alright. I will take care of Reno. Please enjoy your party."

Haku looked panicked. "But…"

"Please go." the doctor said and moved to go back inside the room. "I will take care of Reno. Enjoy yourself. I trust the Master will explain to Tsunade-sama?"

Itachi nodded.

The door closed behind the doctor.

Haku looked slightly annoyed but nervous. "I'll go with you just for a bit, then."

Itachi's face softened and he led the young man to their room. Kisame followed after them, shaking his head in amusement.

"Ah, the young master returns." Tsunade said then paused as she saw Haku.

"I brought her here." Itachi explained before anyone could ask.

Haku bowed. "Pardon my intrusion."

Tsunade waved a hand. "Maa, maa. You kids enjoy the drinks. Ah, Haku-chan is still a minor. He can't drink alcoholic beverages yet."

Itachi blinked at Haku. A he?

Tsunade noticed Itachi's surprise. "Haku's a beta-male," she explained. "So, no hanky-panky or you'll get him knocked up ne, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi flushed and Haku bowed to hide his blush.

Kimimaro, one of the courtesans, sidled up to Haku. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "What about Reno?"

"Father says to go. Uchiha-sama will compensate us." Haku whispered back.

Kimimaro looked at Itachi and Haku's joined hands. He went to Itachi's side and pulled him to sit down. "Some sake, Uchiha-san?"

Itachi shook his head and turned to Haku, gently guiding him to sit down. "Would you like tea instead?" he asked.

Haku shook his head. He wanted to go back to Reno. The beta-male had gotten pregnant from a foreign lover named Cloud Strife. Reno didn't want his condition known to Cloud and had been hiding from him since he found out about his pregnancy. Haku wanted to cheer Reno up as much as he could. He didn't have time to waste here.

Jiraiya clapped his hands. "Some music to entertain, ne? Kimi-chan?"

Kimimaro smiled brightly and stood up to get his koto. He moved to the center of the room and began playing music.

Itachi could not take his eyes away from Haku but the younger man was getting impatient. The young heir couldn't understand why Haku looked so distracted. The people he had been exposed to would all but grovel at his feet for a little of his attention.

"Are you promised to anyone?" Itachi asked him. The young Uchiha had heard that promised courtesans are off limits.

Haku shook his head. "No. Will you let me go?" he asked back and Itachi let Haku's hand go.

"Stay for awhile." Itachi said and stroked Haku's hair. "I would like to talk to you more."

Haku stared at Itachi. What did Itachi want from him? But the young man was looking at him with sad dark blue eyes that were almost black and a very pretty face. Haku could not say no.

"Alright." Haku relented. "But, please let me take care of Reno after a while."

Itachi touched Haku's cheek and marveled at its softness. He leaned down and touched his lips with Haku's.

The music stopped as Haku realized what Itachi was doing.

Everyone in the room stared at them in surprise.

Haku moved away, cheeks red.

Itachi seemed surprised that Haku would not want his touch. He turned to an open mouthed Jiraiya.

"I've made my choice, Father."

(itachixhaku itachixhaku itachixhaku)

(itachixhaku itachixhaku itachixhaku)

(itachixhaku itachixhaku itachixhaku)

To say the least, Haku was scandalized. His first kiss in front of Tsunade-sama! The gall of this… this pretty man! His brown eyes stung with tears. He wanted to go back to Reno and hide under the blankets with his friend.

The silence was broken by Itachi's strong voice. "I've made my choice, Father."

It took a few seconds for Jiraiya to recover and he laughed happily. "Of course, son." he managed to say and looked at Tsunade, who remained gawking at Itachi. "Tsunade and I'll have a talk about it, ne?"

Half of Tsunade's face was twitching somewhat but she recovered enough of her wits to grin at Itachi. "W-would you like a room for yourselves, young master?"

"Yes, yes. A room for Itachi and Haku…" Jiraiya followed up, waving his cup of sake in the air. "Kisame…?" he said, looking cross that Kisame just stood there.

Kisame bowed. "Hai, Jiraiya-sama." He motioned at Itachi, who stood up and gently prodded Haku to do the same.

"T-Tsunade-sama…?" Haku turned shining brown eyes at the blond woman.

"Er…," Tsunade gave Haku an apologetic smile. "I'll have Shizune accompany you." she said and Haku misunderstood, thinking that Shizune would take his place. The young man nodded, thankful, and followed Kisame and Itachi out.

"Should I serve as entertainment…?" Kimimaro asked, moving to get up.

"Ah, no, no." Jiraiya shook his head and turned still-surprised blue eyes at Tsunade. The blond woman got up and hurried outside.

"You owe me, Jiraiya…" she said before she went out.

Jiraiya grinned, sheepish but sighed in bliss. Ah, finally. Itachi was thinking sense. He didn't mind that Itachi would choose someone from a brothel as long as his son was happy. He was too serious and too lonely. He needed someone and it looked like Haku was a kind soul. Exactly someone an Uchiha would need.

(itachixhaku itachixhaku itachixhaku)

(itachixhaku itachixhaku itachixhaku)

(itachixhaku itachixhaku itachixhaku)

When Shizune arrived Haku was ready to start crying. Itachi did not waste time in stealing kisses and feeling the young man up. The rumors that the Uchihas were not just geniuses but perverts too were probably true, Shizune decided.

Haku's kimono was sliding down his bare shoulders and his lips were swollen and red. Itachi gave her a dark glare at the interruption, his lips as a fiery red as Haku's was.

Shizune knelt down and bowed. "Excuse me for the intrusion, Itachi-sama, but Haku has to leave."

Itachi's grip on Haku's small waist tightened. One perfect eyebrow rose. "Leave…?"

Haku was biting his lip, beautiful doe-eyes begging for Shizune to take him away from the Uchiha monster.

The older woman straightened and stared directly in the young Uchiha's eyes. "Hai, Itachi-sama. Haku's seeing to a very sick Reno. He needs Haku's care…"

Itachi's dark blue eyes sought Haku's. "Who is this Reno?" he demanded, jealousy clear in his expression.

Haku bit his lip. "You saw him before, with Father…"

Itachi was surprised. "Sensei is your father?"

Haku nodded.

Itachi paused. "I was rude to him. I should go with you and apologize."

The young man panicked and looked at Shizune for help.

"Sensei is very busy tending to other patients, Itachi-sama. We could arrange for another visit, perhaps…?"

Itachi nodded and held Haku's hand. "I would like to see you again."

Haku blushed and looked down on his lap. He was attracted to the young master but he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Healer, too. He had no desire to become involved with anyone, male or female.

"We will arrange for another meeting, Itachi-sama. Haku is needed." Shizune insisted.

Itachi sighed and stole another kiss. Haku was at the end of his patience and his hand itched to slap the young master's face. He forgot his anger when Itachi's sad eyes stared at him. "You will see me again, wouldn't you?"

Haku nodded before he could think and he berated himself for his weakness. What kind of fool was he?

Itachi's features brightened and his lips curved into a smile and Haku was mesmerized at the beautiful face. The older man took this advantage to steal another kiss.

Haku snapped and pinched him.

(itachixhaku itachixhaku itachixhaku)

(itachixhaku itachixhaku itachixhaku)

(itachixhaku itachixhaku itachixhaku)

**Author's Notes:** Mentions of some other pairs that I like. ^_^

Still don't know where this is going but this pairing has been in my mind a lot. They'd be like the young KakaIru version, maybe. I imagine Haku would be a push-over and Itachi would be this quiet pervert who'd be all over Haku if given a chance. ^_^

Please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
